User talk:AdventRequiem
. While as for me...I'm what's left of the strays whom looted on my articles. Or...maybe I'm all there ever was if one of my articles were to be deleted. Either way, please feel free to enlighten me on anything you wanna discuss about within this page in the comment section below.}} Archived Page has been archived. If you're starting a new discussion, just write "re:" before the title. Done There you go :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:14, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Want me to give you a fancier talk page? Since now I look on it, this one looks pretty boring lol. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:03, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Done. Watcha think? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:26, January 11, 2015 (UTC) I guess it could.... Anyway I like your idea of different routes with your main character, it's just like dating sims ;) White (Arg.Finals) You mean the formatting? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:51, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:00, January 17, 2015 (UTC) DJ here DJ here :D Yeah, you can use it, go wild with it and have fun :D -- 18:23, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Sure, you can use it. And who are your members? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:07, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Heh, I already did it. I was just about to post it to you. Still want it? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:53, January 18, 2015 (UTC) There ya go :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:26, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the edit on the Rin Icetreker page, I didn't notice :3'White'(Arg.Finals) yeah, sure, you can use Magic Gem and feel free to create you own Magic Gems I almost forgot about his page, lol, thanks for reminding me of it (I'm gonna have to do some minor rewrites on the page so the page doesn't sound like it's a Unique Magic) Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:29, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ps: please send me the name of the mage who you're having use Magic Gem Sure, go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:48, January 18, 2015 (UTC) I never played the game becuase I don't have it (cries), I would LOVE to play it though ^^. I first watched the anime then realized that the anime was based off a visual novel, so I decided to watch a gameplay through Fate Stay Night and I STILL hadn't finish watching it, it's soooooo long, and I started like three weeks ago, but it's worth it ;P Do you have the game? White(Arg.Finals) Lucky! And I totally forgot there is Fate Hollow Ataraxia (oops). So did you complete Fate and UBW routes? A question that I want to ask you, what is your favorite route? Mine is UBW because for some reason, my favorite character is Rin Tohsaka. White(Arg.Finals) I'm still watching Heaven's Feel Route right now, so I can't really judge which one is my favorite route :3 But I didn't really like Fate route for some reason, I'm weird like that. Who's your favorite characters? White(Arg.Finals) My favorite character, like I said before, is Rin Tohsaka, I love her tsundere personality ^^. But anyway, good night! I have to sleep as well.White(Arg.Finals) Umm... It's kinda hard to explain. You could just click edit on my talk page and click on souce, which is at the top right-ish corner. Scroll up to the top and copy where it says "Template:Float"(and include the }}s) to the set of "}}". Then go to your own talk page, click edit, then source and paste it on the top. And finally, you can start editing! ^^ And also, you don't have to call me "WhiteLagoon195", just White or Iffy, like F and A calls me. White(Arg.Finals) F And A : This Is How :3 Hello Advent, I have to send back-to-back message with multiple peoples (now I understand how the admins feel), so I'm sorry I didn't reply to you earlier (I'm asleep) :P Anyway, I bet you already know about this buoy thing ; Template:Float, that's how you make the floating box :P. By the way, if you wanted to know of how did I do that and do this, just click "edit" button and see how the works done. Also, I don't feel comfortable with leaving a question just like that, hence that's why I replied to you although you already knew it :P. By The Way, I have made up my mind to have you as Fourth Collaborators (Along with WhiteLagoon and JustinWong). So... do you accept the four-way collaborations? XD F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 05:10, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Arg, finding themes for the characters are sooooo hard. But anyway thanks for agreeing on the collaborators request! Hope to work with you soon! ^^ White(Arg.Finals) Ok then, I'll check it out. ^^ Thanks! White(Arg.Finals) F And A : Questions Thanks for accepting! ^o^ , but.. there is some questions : 1. Are you going to create another character or just use the pre-existing OC? (For this collaborations) 2. Do you want to put yours Property Template inside ours Article? :3 3. ORIENTATION ;) ... I'm very sure that you was well-acquainted with Iffy. But this is the person who need a drop of your message ---> Justin. :p feel free chatting. 4. Do you want to be included in the story Fairy Tail: Enchanted? If you did, we'll send ya' the plot. Have a nice day c: F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 01:00, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Me too, I'm all dizzy right now ^^ White(Arg.Finals) LOL, I think the three of us were confused right now... Anyway, I choose this one --> Kithe Maddie :3 , he looks hawt. Hey White, whom do you choose? F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 01:10, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Ok, there ^^ Oh, BTW here is the story: Zero-to-Infinity discovered about a Dark Guild who has information about their parent's death after Almark Giovanni send a message to them about it. At the same time, Hi-Ki, got his Weapon Set : Rhongomiant 'stolen by those bastards, and he is trying to get it back. As for Michelle, Esmeralda and Joy, they have to get back their Magic Ring for some personal problems. Accidently, these people, (Clayton, Trinity, Rin, Hi-Ki, Almark, Michelle, Esmeralda and Joy) were plotting to attack the guild at the same time, thus, all of dem' work choose to work together since the said guild was located in an estranged island. 'White(Arg.Finals) Oh crap, I'm basically puzzled like you and white. Anyway, White have choose Keith Maverick while I choose Kithe Maddie. So, I think Fairy Tail: Enchanted should be renamed to Enchanting Route, since Keith Maverick have different routes. Oh yah, sorry for sending you that message, it is intended for White :P F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 01:42, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Oh wait wait wait, forgive me, I've decided to keep the name Fairy Tail: Enchanted because if you look at Clayton, Rin and Trinity and Joy and Michelle and Esmeralda. They have the "This character was set to appear in Fairy Tail: Enchanted" things :P Anyway, how will Keith and Kithe enter our story? ._. Plus, what is your Property Template name? F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 01:54, January 24, 2015 (UTC) You rooting for Rin X Clayton? Ok, I'm looking right now for a suitable sword for the Sword of Destruction ^^ White(Arg.Finals) Let's assume that Keith/Kithe Maverick receive a request to destroy the said Guild. Accidently, another mages were planning on attacking the guild, so they work together. Since the guild thrice bigger than a normal size, (let's say this guild's building is 10 times bigger than Fairy Tail) the said mages were trapped in it and they have to get out from the guild's building, and the only way to do so is by defeating the Guild Master and it's S-Class. I predict that this story will have around 5-into-8 Arcs :P F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 02:32, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I watch a lot of harem anime, because I enjoy the genre a lot ^^. Have you watched it yet?White(Arg.Finals) I agree with you. I like Railgun better than Index for some reason :3 Misaka is just plain awesome and besides, I like tsundere a lot for some reason ^^ White(Arg.Finals) Yeah, sure. Feel free to use Pergrande in any way you like. :)Greenvivillon (talk) 00:07, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I found a sword for the Sword of Destruction. Should I use this or find another sword? White(Arg.Finals) 02:14, January 25, 2015 (UTC) I'd prefer it if there was no duplicates of a molding magic. So, we can co-own Light-Make and you can work on it if you want :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:04, January 25, 2015 (UTC) I forgot this for a bit, but do you still want me to fix your profile page to look like mine? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:27, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Wow, you've got everything planned out already XD. I think I will stick to my sword, but use your abilities for the sword. White(Arg.Finals) 16:24, January 25, 2015 (UTC) There you go. Just add info in and yer good :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:28, January 25, 2015 (UTC) I was a little surprised at first, I'd admit. Well, I guess you know now that Trinity is a love interest :P. Anyway, I plan to add the Sword of Destruction and add info today :) White(Arg.Finals) 16:49, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Well, like typical harem anime, the viewer has to consistently guess which girl (or guy) will the main protagonist choose, that's want I plan for my story:3 So I don't really ship TrinityXClayton or RinXClayton, that's for the reader to decide. BTW, should I add your property template to my pages and mine on yours? White(Arg.Finals) 17:26, January 25, 2015 (UTC)